The ManBearPig Dilemma
by Jack Writes for Some Reason
Summary: An OC insert story. A faction rises, and they believe in ManBearPig. The Humans and The Elves may need to join each other to defeat the enemy. Unless, Cartman is a total Fatass, and doesn't allow it. *Cartman* I'm not fat! I'm Big Boned! Filled to the brim with OCs. (No More OCs please) Taking a Break for a while (Sorry)...
1. A Rubric

**WELL, Well, Well, we meet again. Hello South Park Readers and Fans of my work (And Random People!). South Park Readers may be pissed off at me for never finishing my other South Park story... Well, I'll finish this one! So, I've got an idea with ManBearPig, 1/2 Man, 1/2 Bear, and 1/2 Pig... THAT'S WHAT AL-GORE SAYS, JEEZ! If you didn't believe me before. Well, let's get started! Here is thy Rubric!**

Name of Creator (I would like to know what the name of the creator is (If you don't mind)):

Name of Character:

Gender:

Age: 10 (If you want to be with the main characters!)

Personality:

Apperance:

Clothing:

Pajamas:

Hobbies:

Faction (Choose Elves, Humans, Scott Tenorman's Ginger Failing Force, or ManBearPig's Fierce Fighting Squad):

Brothers and/or Sisters (You can be an only child, or have up to two siblings):

Favorite System (Video Game):

Favorite Video Game:

Class (Thief, Warrior, Mage, or Jew):

Fears:

**That's it! If you wish to add anything that I may have missed, do so! Now, my OC.**

Name of Creator: Jack

Name of Character: Jack

Gender: Male

Age: 10

Personality: Mischievous and lazy. He can be athletic at times, but usually decides not to. He can become crazy, like Scott Tenorman, and he has done so before.

Apperance: Brown, wavy hair, Blue eyes, and white skin.

Clothing: Grey Hoodie, black pants, brown boots, and a Call of Duty hat.

Pajamas: Basketball shorts, grey shirt, and black socks.

Hobbies: Video Games, Kicking ass, Scouting, being lazy, and playing with friends.

Faction: Humans

Brothers and/or Sisters: Younger brother.

Favorite System: PS4 or Xbox One (Always agrees with who's around, but he likes each one equally.)

Favorite Video Game: Call of Duty

Class: Thief

Fears: Government Officials.

**That's my OC! Well, I need to get working on the next chapter. Squirrely says, Bye Ya'll! Also, if you selected Scott Tenorman's Faction (Which you may have not), change it to something else, due to the recent delete of the faction.**

**Jack**


	2. The New Faction

**Well, this chapter is just going to have Jack, while I wait for a couple more OCs to pile in. Right now I need:**

**Humans: Nathan, Zero, Gina, Kalel, Luna, and we need five more for this faction.**

**Elves: Tessa, Sophie, Kali, and we need seven more for this faction.**

**ManBearPig: Ten more for this faction.**

**I've also decided to kill off the Scott Tenorman group. It was kind of a last minute thing, so I don't want it in. So, we need 22 more OCs! Bring them in as fast as you can! Well, let's get going!**

Jack

I woke up as the sun hit my face. I yawned, and jumped out of bed. I've been living in South Park for three months now. I came right after the Princess Kenny Incident. I was part of the humans. I was dragged in by Butters, my friend, and the only reason you wouldn't want to be there is because of the Grand Wizard, Cartman.

"JACK! Get down here!" someone yelled from outside. I opened my window. It was Butters.

"What is it?" I asked.

"There's a grand council meeting!" he shouted up.

"Okay," I said. I groaned. Stupid Council Meetings. I got dressed, and put on my thief's clothes. I picked my blade up, and took picked up the crossbow I bought from Jimbo's Guns. I walked down my stairs.

"Jack," my little brother, Sam, said. I looked over and my brother was still in his pajamas, wiping his eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"Can I have some Ice Cream?"

"No," I said. He flipped me off and walked away. He knew a lot of cuss words due to that Fatass. I walked outside, and Butters ran up to me.

"C'mon! We need to get going!" he said. I ran after him, as we ran up to the KKK. We knocked on Cartman's door. The door flew open, and Cartman stood there in his pajamas.

"BUTTERS! IT ISN'T 7:30 YET! GOD DAMN IT!" Cartman yelled.

"Oh hamburgers," Butters muttered.

"Come back then you fag," Cartman said, slamming the door in our faces.

"Great," I said. We then heard rustling in a set of bushes. A couple of elves, with the bard, jumped out of the bushes. Butters pulled out his hammer, and I took out my knife.

"We a-are-n't here to figh-fight you guys," Jimmy stuttered. "We h-have a prob-prob, we h-have a prob-lem."

"What?" I asked. Jimmy was my friend, but in the game, he decided to be an elf.

"A n-new Fa-Factio-Faction just became a-apart of our game!" he exclaimed.

"We need to send them straight to heck!" Butters yelled.

"Jus-t fo-llow me," Jimmy said. "We're going to g-get St-Stan to c-com- come with us."

"Sounds good," I said. We followed them to the elven kingdom, which was at Kyle's house. Stan was in the front of it, using his phone. He was probably posting something on Facebook. Of course, my phone beeped, telling me about Facebook. I really didn't give a shit.

"Hey Jack, Jimmy, Butters" Stan said.

"H-Hel-Hello Sta-Sta- St- Hello St-an," Jimmy stuttered.

"Hello," I said.

"Hi Stan," Butters said.

"What's up?" he asked.

"A n-new fa-fact-faction is now in Zaron," Jimmy reported.

"WHAT?! Who did you hear this from?" Stan asked.

"Al-Gore," Jimmy said.

"Great, well it's probably fake, but if it isn't, then it's about Junior Al-Goreans, Global Warming, or ManBearPig," Stan said.

"Let's at least check it out," I said. They all nodded. Jimmy led us up a hill on the outskirts of town. We came up to a camp. A huge camp! It was bigger than the Elves and the Humans kingdoms combined!

"Shit," Stan muttered.

"We've got a problem," I said. There was a ton of kids, teens, adults, the sixth graders, and Al-Gore was standing in a sort of plaza.

"Come all!" he yelled. All of them ran up to Al-Gore.

"Let's L-listen i-in," Jimmy stuttered.

"All Junior Al-Goreans," Al-Gore said. "We've been getting reports about ManBearPig all round. In Washington, Syria, California, and of Course, South Park. We believe that he is camping out in this area, I'm super cereal," He pulled out a map, and pointed to an area. "We must get to this point, before the cops try and take him out by themselves." All of them cheered.

"We have to get there first, and tell them they can't be doing this stuff," I said.

"Also! We must take out the other Factions that are playing a stupid game, focusing on a Stick," Al-Gore said. "I need team A to go take out the elves, and Team B to go take out the Humans."

"He's going to try and take us out," Stan muttered.

"That Bastard!" Butters yelled. Al-Gore looked right at us.

"INTRUDERS!" he yelled.

"R-RU-RUN!" Jimmy stuttered, yelling. We ran down the hill, many people, chasing after us. A couple of the minions of the elves stayed behind and tried to stop the Al-Goreans, but failed. They did give us some time though. They were all trampled, and then killed.

"These guys mean business," I said. We kept running.

"Let's just get to Cartman's!" Butters yelled. "The Grand Council meeting should be starting soon, and we can get the other humans to help us fight off these assholes."

"Sounds good!"

"DON'T CALL US ASSHOLES!" one of the kids from the mob yelled.

"FUCK YOU!" the last elf minion who was with us yelled. A kid ran from the mob, and grabbed him, throwing him into the mob. We heard screaming, and them nothing. He was dead.

"These guys are crazy!" Stan yelled. We ran up to Cartman's door, and banged rapidly on it. The door flew open.

"WHAT!" he yelled. He then saw we were with elves. "What the fuck are you guys hanging out with these faggots?"

"No time for that, we have a mob after us," Butters said. Stan pushed Cartman aside, and we went out into his backyard. Token, Tweek Tweak, Kenny, Bill, Fosse, Craig, and Scott were in the backyard.

"Butters, Jack, why did you bring elves in?!" Token yelled. Craig was back in the Humans, after apologizing for going to Clyde's side.

"Mob of Al-Goreans," I said, panting. Cartman came out.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE THESE GUYS CHASING YOU!?" he yelled.

"A new faction," Stan said.

"But they have to-" Cartman started. Jimmy cut him off.

"Th-they want to ju-just kill us!" he yelled.

"Dear god," Cartman said.

"They're going to try and destroy the elf's base, and ours!" I said. "We need to join forces!"

"Fine, but I do have a plan," Cartman said.

"What?"

"There's a huge group of kids coming to South Park," he started. "If we can convince them to play with us, then we'll have more men."

"Sounds good," I said. "Also, we know where they're going to strike, so we can head over there, and take out some of them," I said.

"Sounds nice," Cartman said, stroking his fake beard.

"Then let's take these assholes out," Craig said.

"AAAHHH! TOO MUCH PRESSURE!" Tweek Tweak yelled. The door to Cartman's house broke open.

"FOR THE KKK!" we all yelled, and ran in.

**And so the first chapter is posted! We'll have the OCs come in next chapter. Don't forget to Review, Follow, and Favorite. It helps! Now, we need more OCs. The Humans Faction is almost full, so if you want to be in that faction, then get it in, quickly! If you select Humans, and it's already full, I'll switch you to a different faction. Well, I'll see you all next chapter, and thanks for reading (and for the OCs!)!**

**Jack**


	3. IDK

**HEY HEY HEY! Howdy Ho South Park fans! I'm here with another chapter for this OC insert story. Also, thanks for all the reviews and Favorites! So, here's how it's looking so far,**

**Humans: Zero, Nathan, Gracie, Aly, Kalel, Vinnie, Lucy, and we need three more for this faction. **

**Elves: Talia, Arthur, Rachel, Percy, Sophie, Kali, Edward, and we need three more for this faction. **

**ManBearPig: I need ten for this faction.**

**Thank you all for entering this OCs! Helps a lot. Also, I sort of failed, and put the name of the creator instead of the character, for some of the characters. Sorry, and tell me if I did it, AGAIN. So, in this one we'll pore the OCs into the world of Zaron, and to meet their factions. So, let's go!**

Jack

I waved goodbye to Jimmy and Stan. They were heading to Kyle's house, to tell him about the new faction.

"We aren't teaming up with them," Craig said.

"We have to!" Kenny said, somehow we could understand him.

"Yeah, there's an army trying to murder us!" I explained.

"Fine," Craig muttered.

"A bus should be heading here soon," Cartman said. "Jack, Butters, and Tweek Tweak, go to the bus stop, and pick up the travelers."

"Sounds good," I said.

"AHH! Too much pressure!" Tweek Tweak yelled.

"Just go Tweek," Token said.

"Just let Scott go instead," Craig said.

"Fine," Scott said.

"Us your power of diabetes!" Cartman yelled.

"FUCK YOU!" Scott yelled to him. We ran out of Cartman's house. The ManBearPig faction ran off after a car almost hit them. A couple of them were killed, but they did kill a couple of the elf's minions, so I didn't give two shits. We walked up to the bus stop.

"Grab a train schedule," I told Scott. He came back with one, and handed it to me. "We've just got to wait about five minutes." We saw Jason and DogPoo come up to the bus stop.

"Hey guys," DogPoo said.

"Hey DogPoo," I said. "Coming to pick up the new recruits?"

"Yep," he said. Then, out of nowhere, a group of ManBearPig supporters came up.

"KILL THE NON-BELIEVERS!" one of them shouted. DogPoo and Jason ran to their base, and we ran to ours. They all chased us.

"Why do they want to kill us?!" I yelled.

"I don't know!" Scott shouted. We kept running, and Scott started to slow down.

"C'mon," Butters said. We both stopped.

"I can't," he said, panting.

"We can't let him die!" I yelled. I thought for a second. "You guys go ahead, I'll distract them."

"But!"

"Go," I said. I took out my crossbow. I aimed, and shot one of them in the face. He was killed. "That's pretty brutal," I said. "But I am a thief." I kept shooting. I then saw that my friends were far enough away. I ran with them. I then heard a car.

"Where's Country Kitchen Buffet again?" I heard an old man say.

"Take a right here," an old woman said. To the car, right was onto the sidewalk. The sidewalk I was on. I ran faster, almost catching up to my friends. The car swerved onto the sidewalk, hitting multiple members of the ManBearPig faction. The others ran off. The car went back onto the road, and drove off. I caught up with Butters and Scott.

"I guess we'll just have to recruit them another way," I said.

"Let's just put pieces of paper onto their houses, and if they want to play, they can," Scott said.

"Just put them on the ones the elves DON'T want to have on their team," I said. Scott and Butters nodded. We went to each house, and placed a flyer on each door. Hopefully, we would get new members, and Cartman wouldn't get on his period. That was a good thing to post. I took out my phone, and typed up:

Everyone who isn't playing with us yet, we need new members. If we don't get any, Cartman may get back on his period. #CartmanSucks

In ten seconds, it had 26 likes. Also, Cartman is probably pissed off at me now. We probably HAVE to get new members before Cartman kicks me out. We placed the final piece of paper on a door.

"And done," I said.

"Now, we can go back to the KKK," Butters said. "I hope we get some new members."

"Duh," I said. "We can't fight these assholes without more members, maybe with some talents." We kept walking, and we were in front of the KKK.

"Let's just go in, and wait till 3 PM, so we can meet the new members," Butters said. Scott and I agreed, and we went inside.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jack

It was now 3 PM.

"Go check if anyone's here," I told Token. He nodded. I was a commander in both factions. Yep, I was apart of both. Kyle was kind enough to let me join them, and the only reason I wished to be in the humans faction as my main faction, was because more of my friends were in this faction. Douchebag was sort of exiled, because he was an asshole at the end to Cartman, Stan, and Kyle. So, I was pretty much in the same amount of command as Stan, Kenny, Jimmy, and Butters.

"We've got seven!" Token shouted from inside Cartman's house. At least we had some.

**Sorry, I lied... The OCs will be pored into Zaron, next chapter. So yep. Till then, I will see all of you next time. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

**Jack**


	4. Kyle get's Captured

**Don't forget to bring a towel, while you read the next chapter for this story! I'm not going to do the thing I did last time, we'll do that next chapter. So, let's continue. Also, the only new OC that's in, is Iris, for the elves. SOOOOOOOOOOOO, now, let's go. (Jeez, every time I say it's time to go on to the chapter, I have to bring up something. Wait... I'm doing it again)...**

Jack

"Bring them in," I yelled to Token. I bet the elves got a couple of more recruits than we did. There was seven kids, just like Token said. They came out, and lined up.

"Hello all future warriors of Zaron," Cartman said. "So, you may now choose what class you want to be. Jack will be the Thief's trainer. I'll be the Mage's trainer. If you're a Jew, than Scott will train you, and if you decide to be a fighter, Token will be teaching you. So, please go to whoever I said, and yes. Also, Craig you will help Jack out, Butters will help Scott, and Tweek Tweak can help Token. Four kids walked up to me, and 2 walked up to Token. One person walked up to Cartman. "Great, now let's all get started."

I was off by the training dummies.

"Hello, I'm Jack, top thief here," I said. "This is Craig, who is second, but he did betray us in the war of Zaron, so it took him a while to rank back up." Craig looked down, and kicked the dirt. "Now, I would like all of your names."

"I'm Kalel," a girl with brown hair said.

"I'm Nathan," a boy said, with a low voice.

"I'm Aly," a girl said, in a sort of mean voice.

"I'm Vinnie," a boy said, with a Russian accent.

"Okay, now you'll all need weapons," I said. "We would use the basic leveling up, but we'll need to equip you all with real blades."

"Why do we need real blades?" Nathan asked.

"Do all of you know about Al-Gore?" I asked.

"Doesn't ring a bell," Aly said.

"Vice president during Bill Clinton's Presidency?" I said.

"Oh, him," Kalel said.

"Well, he's made this stupid philosophy of his real. About a creature that's half man, half bear, and half pig," I said.

"But that's impossible for something to be three halves," Vinnie said.

"I know, but that's what he says," I said, digging in a box. I gave Vinnie a machete, Kalel a sharp knife, and Aly a knife with ridges.

"What about mine?" Nathan asked.

"I saw you have a knife with a holster on your belt," I said, pointing to it. He looked at it.

"Oh, right."

"Craig, grab the space gun things," I said.

"Space guns?" Kalel asked. "How did you get these things?"

"You'll find out soon," I said. Craig gave me four of them. I gave one to each person.

"Now, I want all of you to practice back stabbing these dummies, and shooting them with the best accuracy with the Space laser," I said. They did what I told them. "Craig, get over here." He did as he was told. Cartman and Token came over.

"We've got them all practicing?" I asked.

"Yep," Cartman said.

"Okay," I said. "I'm going to go grab Kyle and show him Al Gore's Base."

"Why?" Craig asked.

"He wants to see it."

"You go do that, and we'll watch over the recruits," Token said.

"Sounds good," I said. I ran out of Cartman's house, and headed to Kyle's. I knocked on Kyle's door. His dad answered.

"Why hello Jack," he said.

"Is Kyle home?" I asked.

"Why yes," he said. "Would you like to come in?"

"Yes please," I said. He moved, and I ran outside. I saw that the elves had gotten eight new kids for their faction. Kyle stepped off his throne, and walked up to me.

"Hey Jack," he said.

"Hey Kyle," I said. "You ready?"

"Yeah, Stan's going to come too."

"Sounds fine." The three of us, walked out of Kyle's house. I took the same route Jimmy took, and we looked over a dirt mound.

"There?" Kyle asked. I nodded. There was even more tents than before.

"Shit, there's an army over there," Stan said.

"We're going to need more recruits," I said.

"There is more coming in tomorrow," Kyle said. "So, yeah."

"We won't be able to train them though," I said. "The ManBearPig Faction is going to this spot here." I pointed at a place on the map. "We need to fight them here, and maybe lower their numbers."

"Sounds like it will work," Stan said. One of the ManBearPig Supports looked right at us.

"Intruders," he said, in a medium loud voice. All of the faction looked at us. They took out crossbows.

"Well Fuck," I said. They all shot, and a bolt hit my arm, and hit Kyle in the leg.

"Run," Stan said.

"Well Duh," I said. We began to run, and Kyle was limping.

"C'mon!" Stan said.

"I'm going as fast as I fucking can," he said. One of the ManBearPig people grabbed Kyle, and brought him to Al Gore.

"Shit," I said.

"We need to go back for him!"

"We can't, we can after we get away from them!" I yelled. We kept running, and we made it to our street.

"Well shit," Stan said.

"We'll go back for him tomorrow," I said. "They'll hold him hostage, and they won't kill him."

"I hope so."

**Well, next chapter is saving Kyle! Also, sorry for the delay, but here it is! Also, all the OCs that were entered while I was writing this, will be entered next time. So, until next time, SEE YA LATER!**

**Jack**


	5. Saving Kyle

**So, what's up? Ready for the thing? Here is that thing with all the names and Factions!**

**Humans: Zero, Nathan, Kalel, Gracie, Aly, Jon, Vinnie, Minx, Lucy, and we need ONE more OC for this faction! **

**Elves: Talia, Sophie, Kali, Edward, Arthur, Rachel, Percy (Goes Rogue after a while), Iris, Krism, and Amber. **

**ManBearPig: Jenny, Felix (Will fill in Percy's spot), and we need Nine more for this faction, since Felix betrays this faction.**

**Well, we only need ten more OCs! Holy Shit, thank you all for the reviews, Favorites, and follows! So, if I get all the OCs for next chapter, then I'll make a 3,000 word chapter! It'll take a bit, but I hope you'll all like it. Also, we're going to have a 2,000 word chapter for today! So, sit back, and do the reading for yourself. I'm not like the HumanCentipad, GOSH... Okay, let's go. NO WAIT! I'm going to overdue myself, and write out everyone, and what class they are in. NOW, here is that.**

**Thief: Nathan, ****Aly, Minx, Krism, Kalel, Sophie, Edward, Jon, and Vinnie. (NO MORE THIEFS)**

**Jew: Felix. (NEED MORE)**

**Mage: Talia, Arthur, Rachel, Iris, Lucy and Amber. (AN OKAY AMOUNT)**

**Fighter: Zero, Gracie, Percy, Jenny, and Kali. (AN OKAY AMOUNT)**

**So, that's that. If you don't mind, the authors for Rachel and Lucy, if I put them both in the Mage class. If you don't like that, then please tell me, and I'll switch it to the class of your choice. Also, there was two OCs named Krism entered. I'm guessing that it didn't say the review got posted, but if you were a different person. Choose a different name. Also, please, only one OC per person, unless I ask for more. I'm a little suspicious that someone has done this. Okay, well, this has been quite an author's note, so here is your chapter! **

Jack

I walked back to the KKK, sulking. We were going to get everyone that wished to fight to come with and try to save Kyle. I knocked on Cartman's Door. His mom answered.

"Hello Ms. Cartman," I said, finally looking like a jolly kid, but it was a strained smile.

"Hello Jack," she said. "Eric is outside with his little friends, would you like to come in?"

"Yes please," I said. She moved, and I went inside, running out into the backyard.

"Is the Jew satisfied?" Cartman asked.

"No, he's captured," I said. Cartman's eyes lit up.

"YES!" he yelled.

"They're going to kill him, and you won't have anyone to rip on," I said.

"Yes. I have Scott and Butters."

"But will they give your sensation that is to rip on Kyle," I asked him.

"FINE!" he yelled. "Jack, Butters, Craig, Tweek Tweak, Scott, Token, Kenny, all of you new recruits, Bill, and Fosse, go to the elf's to get the people from their faction, and then save Kyle! I will stay here with Mr. Kitty to watch over the KKK. Jack, you're in charge."

"Let's go," I said. We all walked out a board that was loose on the side on the Fence surrounding Cartman's backyard. We walked to the Elf's, and on the way, we picked up some recruits for our faction. I'm not going to go over their names. We arrived in the front yard of Kyle's house. I turned to the Humans.

"I'll go in, and get them to come out. In the meantime, friend everyone on Facebook, including me," I said. I ran up to Kyle's house. I did the same thing with Mr. Broflovski I did earlier, and went into Kyle's Backyard. Stan walked up to me.

"Is your faction ready?" he asked me. I nodded.

"Who's coming with us?" I asked him.

"DogPoo, Jimmy, Jason, Chris, Bradley, Timmy, and of course, Sparky," Stan said, pointing to his dog, who was licking it's ass.

"Make sure I never let that dog lick me," I said.

"EVERYONE!" Stan yelled. "I need everyone who's coming to get your ass over here, and we're going to go and save Kyle!" The whole entire faction cheered, and ran out a giant hole in the wall. Stan and I followed them slowly.

"So, how much of us do you think will walk away from this, scar free?" I asked Stan.

"None," he said. "Want to Bet."

"I do not." We walked in front of the crowd. Maybe about 35 kids? I wasn't going to count.

"SILENCE!" Stan yelled. Everyone settled down. "If I could have Jimmy, Butters, and Kenny please come forward." Our three friends came where we were standing. "Now, Jack will be the thieves leader, and the overall second in command. I am first, Kenny is third, Jimmy is Fourth, and then Butters. I don't think all of us will die, so let us go."

"All thieves, go over there," I said, pointing to an area. "I'll also take Craig and Token."

"All the mages please go over there," Kenny said, in a muffled voice. I was surprised they could hear him. "And I'll take Tweek Tweak and DogPoo."

"All the Warriors over here," Stan said. "I'll take Sparky, Chris, and Jason."

"Jimmy and I will take the kids that aren't a recruit," Butters said.

"I'll ta-take Timmy, Bill, and Fo-Fosse," Jimmy stuttered.

"I'll take Bradley and Scott," Butters said.

"Now, you will listen to your leader of your small group. We will now go up the hill! Thieves in front, then Warriors, then other kids, and finally mages," Stan said. I called over to my group, which was about 12 people, including myself. They came over, and we started walking up the steep hill.

In about ten minutes, we were on the top of the hill. The camp of Al Gore's Faction was bustling. There was probably about 200 kids there, 150 adults, 25 elders, and 13 politicians, not including Al Gore. There was torches here and there, around the small clearing. This, wasn't going to be very easy. I stopped my group. I gave the ones that didn't have weapons a knife, and behind a small mound. All the other leaders with their groups, stayed over on the main path, ready to pounce once I gave the signal. I then heard a dragging of a shovel.

"Finally you got here," I told him. It was the mole, or his real name Christophe.

"Traffic's a beetch," he said. "It took ze mother about ten minutes to get past one goddamn street."

"Well, I need you to dig, right here. I said, making an X on the ground. He began to dig.

"Also, I don't want to die in zis hole, it would make god think I gave up on my life," he said. I nodded, and he continued digging.

"What is he for?" Vinnie asked.

"He needs to go in, and make sure Kyle's still alive," I said, answering his question. In a minute, Christophe was back up.

"He's still alive," he said. "You can go down ze hole, or maybe if your feeling like a dead man, then go around."

"Thanks," I said, handing him a five dollar bill. He ran off. "Now, some of you are going down the hole, and Some are coming with me through the dangerous route. Craig, you're going with the hole people."

"Okay," he said.

"Now, I want Nathan, Vinnie, Edward, and Krism," I said. "Everyone else, down the hatch." They all jumped down, and the four I called to followed me. We got down on our stomachs, and started crawling, like their was barbed wire over our heads, and soon, that vision came true. A patch of barbed wire came up.

"Barbed wire?" Krism asked.

"Yep," I said. We went under it, and then I squatted, looking around.

"Were is the kid we need to save?" Vinnie asked.

"There," Edward said, pointing to a cage.

"They're going to burn him on a stake soon," I said. My group looked at me. "What, it's how they are." I took out my crossbow. There was about five guards, guarding the cage. "I want Edward and Nathan to go down and take out the guards."

"But they're innocent!" Nathan argued. I sighed.

"They've killed ten of our men. Kids have died. Do you think they don't deserve it?" I asked him. He sighed, and they got in position. I shot one of the guards, and then Nathan and Edward took out the other four. Krism, Vinnie, and I ran up to the cage. Kyle was sleeping. I flicked him in the face.

"Ow," he complained. He looked up. "Oh, about time." He stood up, and I got out a paper clip. I twisted it, and tried to pick the lock.

"To powerful," I said. Nathan tried too, but failed.

"Well Fuck," Krism said. "We're in a pickle."

"I want Vinnie and Krism to get the key," I said. "I'll take out some guards if they get close. Nathan and Edward, dispose of the bodies, properly," I ordered. They all nodded, and did they're job.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Vinnie

"We need to get the key, and fast," Krism said, looking out for any enemies.

"I know," I said. Jeez, she was annoying me. Telling me this, telling me that. I KNOW FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! We looked over a crate, and saw a key against a wall. It was just laying there.

"It's a trap," she said.

"DUH," I said, pointing out the obvious. I took out the knife Jack gave me. "You go."

"No, you go," she said.

"Just fucking go," I complained. She sighed.

"You better watch my back," she said. She ran out, and grabbed the key. I wasn't watching shit. She ran back behind the crate.

"See? I didn't even need to watch your back," I said. She just glared at me. "Also, you have an explosive crossbow bolt on your back." She screamed, and ripped it off, and threw it at the last second. It exploded, and the alarm went off. Jack ran over.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Explosive Crossbow Bolt," Krism said.

"Well, you just fucked us. They know were here now. Thanks," Jack said, walking away.

"He does have a point," I said.

"Shut the fuck up," she said, as she threw the key at me. I caught it, and ran to were the others were. I gave the key to Jack, and he opened the cage.

"We got him," Jack said, into a Communicator he had. "ATTACK!" We heard Battle Cries and clashing of weapons. The group that went down the hole popped there heads out.

"Are we late?" Craig asked.

"Yep," Jack answered. "Now, everyone except for Vinnie, down the hole." I looked at Jack. What the fuck did he want with me?

"Now what?" I asked him.

"We're going to go around, like we did when we came here. We're going to take out any archers," Jack said, answering my question. I nodded, and we ran on the outskirts of the base. A couple of archers were shooting down, but we took them out, easily. A quick stab to the back, and they were dead. We got to the hole that Christophe made, and the other thieves came out.

"Any trouble?" Craig asked.

"Nada," Jack said. "We're going to go to the main path, and we're all going to get out of here." We all walked, quietly, and then we crawled on our stomachs, to avoid the barbed wire. There was some cussing done by Krism, Jon, and myself, due to cuts and bruises. We finally got through the patch of barbed wire, and we ran to the main patch.

"Now what?" I asked Jack.

"We need to wait a second till some of our men retreat," Jack said. Immediately, Butters and Jimmy came up.

"We've l-los-lost a lot of m-men," Jimmy stuttered.

"RETREAT!" I yelled. All of our men came running at us. We began running down the hill, and we finally arrived at Stan's house. It was sort of simple. We just all disbanded. I headed home, and so did everyone else. It was simple. Everything was.

**Well there we go! So, if I get all the OCs I need, we'll have a 3,000 word chapter! Alsooooooooooooooooooooooo, if you all want, I'll try to make a 1,000 word chapter of the Battle BEFORE the 3,000 word one. So, Until Next time. Bye!**

**Jack **


	6. Battle and You All Hate Me

**We're back, for more story. Also, when this story is taking time to update, I actually have three other South Park Stories that you can check out! So, here is the battle chapter, cause I think enough people wanted it!**

Percy

I looked up at the camp. Jesus Fucking Christ, that's a big ass base. A tower here and there, archers in each tower, with actually bows. Not the shitty ones at a toy store, actual bows. Real arrows, Real Bows. Someone could die. The leader of our group, Stan, was crouching in front of us. We were waiting for the Thief's leader, Jack, to signal us somehow. Then, I heard a voice from a crappy communicator Stan had.

"We got him," the voice said. "ATTACK!" Stan stood up.

"You heard him! ATTACK!" Stan yelled. All the warriors, including myself, ran into the camp. We were being idiots. All the warriors were first, and we were being backed up by the mages and archers. I took out an ACTUAL sword, and ran into the fight. Out of nowhere, archers came out of the trees, and starting pelting everyone on our team with actual arrows. Stan took out the crappy communicator he had.

"We need you to take out those archers," he said into it.

"Can do!" Jack responded. He stuffed it into his pocket. The Mage's threw fireworks at the archers, blinding them and setting them on fire. Then, the crappy gate Al Gore's Supporters built swung open, and tons of kids, Adults, and animals poured out. A group of hounds ran at us. One jumped onto Stan, DogPoo, and myself. It bit my arm. I grabbed my sword, and chopped the dog's head off. I threw the dead body off me, and stood up.

"You killed Toby!" a kid yelled. He ran at me, with a small tesla coil. He took out a small bag of dust, threw it in my face, and punched me in the stomach. I could barely see, and I couldn't move. He lifted the coil, and hit me with it. Electricity went through my body. The kid then took out a bucket of water, poured in front of me, and took out a car battery. "Ready to meet Satan?"

"No!" I yelled, I used all my strength, and kicked the kid in the stomach. I couldn't move any longer. I was still seeing double. He got up, and walked up to me.

"I'm going to kill you," he said, sparking the car battery. I was going to die. My life flashed before my eyes. I closed them, hoping it would be quick. I then heard a sound of an arrow being launched. I opened my left eye. I saw the kid, with an arrow in the side of his head. My vision was coming back by a bit. I looked around for the person who shot the kid. I saw a shadow run off, with the body of a five year old. Odd...

"Thanks!" I yelled, after the shadow. The kid didn't stop, and kept on running. I shrugged, picked up my sword, and advanced. I slashed at other ManBearPig supporters. People around me where being killed, with knives, swords, guns, etc. Was I going to be the next? I didn't know. I saw Jack, and another one of the new recruits running along, stabbing most of the archers in the back. Having thieves around was helpful. I kept going, stabbing multiple supporters in the back, and or throat. Is was gory yes, but I dealt with it. I then saw the person we were supposed to save, Kyle, jump out of a hole, followed by the other recruits, and Craig and Token.

"Fall Back!" I heard Stan yell. Everyone ran back, except for me. Jack and the same recruit jumped off a small ledge, and ran off.

"Guys?" I asked. Everyone was gone. The ManBearPig Faggots advanced.

"Didn't expect for them to leave you, eh?" one of them said. I was actually scared. I then saw the same kid that helped me before. He... or she, started shooting the ManBearPig Supporters.

"C'mon!" the person yelled to me. Guessing the person was a friend, I did what they told me to do. I found out that it was a girl. Well, she was five years older than me, so it would be like having a younger sister. She ran off. I followed her, running a lot faster than her. "Wait up, you asshole!" I waited for the little girl.

"Sorry," I mumbled. I wasn't usually like this. We just walked for a bit, and then I spoke up. "Thanks."

"No problem," she said. "My name's Carrie."

"Percy," I said, still walking straight. I could see my house in the distance. The sun was setting.

"Want to get revenge on those guys who left you?" she asked me. I thought. I could've died. I would've died. No more happy fun times, just death.

"Sure," I said, smiling.

"I'll be your messenger," she said. "I'll carry my bow so if I get into any trouble, I can defend myself!"

"Good," I mumbled. "That sounds like a perfect plan."

"Thanks!" she said, in excitement. "You can find me by Stark's Pond!"

"Okay, that'd be awesome," I said. "I'll meet you there in the morning." She waved goodbye, and ran off. I opened the door to my house, ran upstairs without even talking to my parents, jumped in my bed, and fell asleep.

**You: OMFG! 14 days for a 1,000 word chapter? I'LL KILL YOU!  
Me: I'm sorry! I'm having stuff to do. ****(You calm down, but are still pissed off)****You: Could've told us! Dis-Follow and Dis-Favorite! ):D****Me: WHY!? WHY!?**

**Lol, probably what happened. Please, do not undo anything! *Puppy Eyes* I've been doing a ton of shit this Summer, and Chapters may not come out as often. Well, I will see you all next time! :D**

**Jack**


	7. Being Late and Burnt to the Ground

**I'm REALLYYYYYYYYYYYYYY sorry for not updating sooner! I had a fever, and then a headache, and finally, my throat was scratchy and my stomach hurt like hell. So, yeah. Now, here is that thingy bobby. Here we go!**

**Humans: Zero, Nathan, Kalel, Gracie, Aly, Jon, Vinnie, Minx, Lucy, and Jo.**

**Elves: Talia, Sophie, Kali, Edward, Arthur, Rachel, Felix (will betray ManBearPig Faction this chapter), Iris, Krism, and Amber.**

**ManBearPig: Jenny, Logan, Nicholas, Oliver, Kira ( betrays), and Primrose.**

**Rouge Kids: Percy, Kira (later), and Carrie.**

**Classes are down here!**

**Fighter: Zero, Gracie, Percy, Jenny, Kali, and Nicholas.**

**Mage: Talia, Arthur, Rachel, Iris, Lucy, Amber, and Jo.**

**Thief: Nathan, Aly, Minx, Krism, Kalel, Sophie, Edward, Jon, and Vinnie.**

**Jew: Felix, Logan, Oliver, and Primrose.**

**Now, how much OCs do we have? We have 29... 29!? Wait, if you count the se****cond Krism, then we have 30! You all did it! It's now time, for your fabulous chapter ^•^.**

Felix

"We drove them off sir," a kid said to Al Gore.

"Perfect," Al Gore replied. "We need to get to the secret point without these kids stopping us, I'm Super Cereal."

"We all know you're super cereal," I said, annoyed. I was told this was going to be fun. Yeah, having fun while standing on a watchtower, ducking for cover. Woop de freakin' do. It was bullshit. I was going to get the hell out of here as fast as I can.

"Yeah Al Gore, that is getting old," Opie said, in a timid voice.

"Quiet you!" Al Gore yelled, whacking him with a rolled up newspaper. "We can destroy these kids, and find the savior, if someone can learn of their plans."

"That sounds legit," I said.

"Don't say that word here!" Al Gore yelled at me. "We must keep it to, good, great, and fabulous."

"Why Fabulous?" Opie asked.

"I said quiet you!" Al Gore yelled again, whacking him. "Gosh, so un-cereal, you gosh darn 10 year olds."

"Can I just leave quietly?" I asked Al Gore. He looked at me, an evil look in his eye.

"Why would you want to leave?" he asked, walking up to me. "You've only been here for about 3 hours."

"You're killing innocent kids!" I yelled back.

"What if some of them aren't innocent?" he asked me.

"I DON'T CARE, I'M GETTING OUT!" I yelled, as I ran out of the camp.

"Seize him!" Al Gore yelled. Everyone started chasing me. I saw Opie, getting stabbed in the head. Maybe he tried to bolt while everyone chased me. I kept running. Kids with knives, cleavers, steak knives, rolling pins, glass, bottles, and bows were chasing me. I picked up my pace, and saw the street I lived on. So close to not getting skinned alive. I tried to run faster, but I was losing my speed. I started breathing heavily, as I tried to regain the same speed I had. I couldn't. I kept trying to, just making myself lose more energy. I then took a sharp turn to the left. I then saw some kids up ahead.

"HELP!" I yelled to them. They looked at me, and took out there weapons. Probably thought I was the enemy. Oh right, I'm wearing ManBearPig armor.

"Stay back," I heard one of them say.

"Please, they're trying to murder me!" I yelled. They looked at each other.

"Open the door," I heard a different one say. They were in front of a house, and one of them opened the door. Three of the four went into the house, and the last kid stayed outside, with a crossbow in hand.

"C'mon!" I heard him say. He shot the crossbow, killing one of my pursuers. I picked up the pace, and was in front of the house in no time. I just stood there.

"Kid, Come on!" I heard one of the kids say from a window upstairs. I ran into the house, and the other kid closed the door, and locked it. I fell on the ground, barely able to breath.

"We need to get out of here," one of the kids said. "Everyone's gone home except us, and soon, we'll all die by that insane faction!" The kid that waited for me outside set me on a couch. He then bent down in front of me.

"Name?" he asked me.

"Fe... Felix," I muttered.

"His name's Felix!" the kid yelled.

"Great!" another one replied.

"Now, my name's Jack," the kid in front of me said. He got up, and returned with a bow. "Take it." I took the weapon, and examined it. Another one of the kid's walked in. He had a lime ushanka on, and he sat next to me. He had a golf club in hand.

"I'm Kyle," he said. "Stan and Kenny should be down soon." I heard banging on the front door.

"OPEN UP!" the voices yelled.

"What's going on down here?" an adult asked, walking down the stairs.

"Oh, hi Mr. Broflovski," Jack said.

"Hello Jack," he replied. "What's going on outside?" He went up to the door, and put his hand on the door knob.

"Dad! Don't!" Kyle yelled. His dad looked at him, strangely.

"Why Kyle?" he asked, crossing his arms. Kyle looked down.

"Now Dad, this is serious," Kyle started. "You know Al Gore, right?"

"Yes, Former Vice President," his dad answered.

"Well, he has this thing, where he thinks that there's a being that's 1/2 Man, 1/2 Bear, and 1/2 pig."

"That's impossible. Something can't be three halves."

"I know, it's just how he does it! Now listen, he has a faction, a group, gang, whatever, that's killing people that interfere with their plans. We've been trying to do that, and they captured me, and now tons of kids are dead." Kyle's Dad laughed.

"That's very funny Kyle," he said, still smiling. "Now, I'm going to see what these kids want."

"Please Dad! Just talk to them from my room!" Kyle begged. His dad sighed.

"Fine Kyle," he said, walking up the stairs. Kyle followed him.

"C'mon Jack, and whatever your name is... Felix," Kyle said. Jack stood up, and I followed him up the stairs. We went into Kyle's room, and his dad looked out the window.

"Hello kids," Mr. Broflovski said to them. "How may I help you?"

"We want to play with the kid right there," one of them said, pointing at me.

"They're lying," Jack muttered. I heard a toilet flush, and I saw another ten year old walk in, wearing an orange parka. He was walking around with his pants around his ankles.

"Kenny, pull up your pants," Kyle ordered him.

"Oh, sorry," Kenny said, in a muffled voice. He pulled up his pants, buttoned, and zipped.

"Thank you," Kyle said. Kenny nodded, and walked over.

"So, they're trying to kill this kid," Kenny said, pointing at me.

"Exactly," Jack said. "Mr. Broflovski, I suggest that we get out of here right now."

"And why do you think that Jack?" he asked, a little annoyed. Jack pointed at the mob of kids. They now had torches.

"They plan to burn this house, to the ground," Jack said. "We can get everything we can out as fast as we can. I think we have, about 3 minutes." Kyle's dad, now starting to believe Kyle and Jack, got worried.

"Now Kyle, I want you and your friends to get as much stuff as you want from your room. I'm going to get Ike and your mother," Mr. Broflovski said, as he ran off.

"Dude, are they actually going to do that?" Kyle asked.

"Yes, that's how bad they want Felix," Jack said, glaring at me.

"Yeah, why do they want you so bad?" Kyle asked, a little pissed at me.

"I was part of their faction for about three hours, then, I realized how insane they were, and bolted. Another kid tried to escape, and got stabbed in the head," I said, finishing up my story.

"Well, at least we don't have blood from Felix on our hands," Kenny said, grinning.

"Shut it Kenny," Jack said, picking Kyle's Xbox up, and running down the stairs with it.

"Come with me Felix, we're going to get the TV," Kenny said, walking down the stairs. I followed him. I got one side of the TV, and he got the other.

"Lift," I said. We lifted at the same time and lifted the TV out of the house, setting it in the backyard. We went back inside, and I heard voices.

"Bubby, what's going on?" I heard someone say.

"That's Kyle's Mom," Kenny told me. I saw a woman with red hair, come down with a small Canadian boy in her arms.

"That Kyle's younger brother?" I asked Kenny.

"Yep, that's Ike," Kenny replied.

"Shelia, they're going to burn the house down, I think. Just get Ike out of here," Kyle's Dad said.

"But Gerald, what about Kyle?" she asked.

"It's fine, he and his friends will be fine," Kyle's Dad replied, taking Kyle's Mom and Ike into the backyard. We went back into the house. Kyle came down with two boxes.

"Get the last two in my room, and Ike has a box in his room," he told us. We complied, and we brought the boxes down in the backyard. We then went into Ike's room, where Jack was.

"What's in there?" I asked. Jack opened the box, and looked inside.

"A box of faith, some toys... a picture of a teacher," Jack said. "What's that doing in here?" he questioned.

"Give me that," Kenny said, snatching it out of Jack's hands. "Ah, this is Ms. Stevenson. She and Ike had a thing. Before you got here Jack. She and Ike were caught making out in the hall, and she then committed suicide." He reached down to his crouch. Jack grabbed the picture.

"Disgusting. Do that in your free time," Jack said. Kenny laughed. Jack taped the box, and then, I smelt smoke.

"They're burning the house down!" I said. Kenny grabbed the box, and ran downstairs. I followed him. Jack slammed on the upstairs bathroom door.

"STAN! GET OUT! HOUSE'S BEING BURNED!" Jack yelled.

"Give me two seconds," a voice said behind the door. Jack sighed, and ran after us. We went outside. The house had now completely caught on fire. Stan ran out at just the right time, as the house burnt to the ground. A fire truck drove up.

"Get to the fire truck," Jack said. The kids say us.

"Get 'em!" one of them yelled. Jack took out his crossbow, and shot one of the kids in the face, killing him.

"JACK! That's very wrong!" Mr. Broflovski said, taking the crossbow away from him. One of the kids came up, and cut Mr. Broflovski's cheek. "Son of a bitch!" He shot the kid in the face with a crossbow.

"You just did it," Jack said. Mr. Broflovski gave the crossbow back to Jack, and ran with his wife and Ike to the fire truck. Jack reloaded his crossbow, and shot again. I just stood there. Kyle ran up at the kid's, with his golf club in hand, and Stan ran up as well, with an actual sword. Jack looked at me.

"What?" I asked him.

"Your god damn bow, that's what," he said.

"Oh, right," I said, grabbing my bow, and I shot one of the kids.

"There yah go," Jack said, shooting his crossbow. Kyle started whacking kids, as blood splat out every time the golf club made a hit. Stan kept slicing kids up, occasionally one died. Mr. Broflovski ran out of the fire truck and grabbed Kyle, and ran back. The truck drove off.

"Wow, what a dick," Jack muttered.

"Agreed," Stan said, still fighting. A kid then ran at me.

"Catch!" Jack yelled at me, tossing a knife at me. I caught it by the blade, and I jabbed it into the kid's stomach.

"Gross," I said to myself, taking the knife out of my victim's dead body. I wiped the blood off with the kid's shirt, and when I looked up, I saw two other kids come in.

"Don't worry guys! We're here to help!" one of them said.

"Then stab them in the back!" Jack yelled.

"I don't know if I want to do that," one admitted.

"C'mon Butters! If you don't, we'll die!" Stan yelled.

"Fine. C'mon Jon," the one known as Butters said.

"Yeah, yeah, the one known as Jon said. Wait, she was a girl. The fuck? Eh, never mind. I shot another kid with my bow. I saw Jon pounce on a kid with knife in hand, as she repeatedly stabbed the kid in the face.

"At least one of my pupils has been practicing," Jack muttered. He shot another kid with his crossbow, and then took out his knife. He ran at the mob of kids, that'd grown smaller, and stabbed multiple kids. I then saw an adult walk past.

"Stan!" she yelled, as she ran and picked Stan up.

"Mom!" Stan yelled. "I'm trying to kill kids!"

"That's not how you play Mister," Stan's mom said, as she dragged Stan off.

"At least my parent's are too drunk to do that," Kenny said.

"Just kill people Kenny," Jack said. I shot another kid, and jumped behind one of the boxes Kyle packed.

"How are these kids beating the shit out of us?!" one of the ManBearPig Faction members asked their group leader.

"I don't know, but we need to scat!" he yelled. He took a box of noisemakers out of his pocket, and threw a couple in Jack's direction.

"AH!" he screamed, as he backed up. Kenny laughed, and Jack blushed. The kid kept throwing them, making us back off.

"Run!" the leader of the group yelled, as all of them ran off.

"Ah, that's done," Jack said, dusting himself off. I then saw another adult walk by. "Oh no."

"Jack! Why are you covered in blood?!" she yelled, as she grabbed Jack's hand. Jack hid his knife in his pocket, and strapped his crossbow to his back.

"Some... kids tried to beat the shit out of us," Jack lied.

"That's farfetched," his Mom said. "And Kenny, you too? Come with me." She grabbed Kenny's hand too. She dragged the both of them off.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kyle

"Dad, where are we going to stay while we wait for the house to be rebuilt?" I asked my dad.

"It'll be about three days. Do any of your friend's have an extra room?" my dad asked me.

"Jack does," I said.

"Oh, maybe we could stay at Rebecca's," my mom said. Rebecca was the name of Jack's Mom, which was difficult to remember, because my girlfriend's name was Rebecca as well.

"Let's ask them," my dad said, as he pulled out his phone.

5 Minutes later...

"It's fine, but Kenny's staying over, because his parent's are too drunk to be parenting. Kenny's siblings are staying at one of the new kid's house's," my dad said.

"Can we grab the stuff I got out of the house first?" I asked.

"Yes, we can," my dad said. We picked up the stuff I packed, which was only the Xbox, TV, four boxes, and Ike's box of stuff. We then arrived at Jack's house. My dad knocked on the front door. Jack's Mom answered the door.

"Hello Gerald, Shelia," Jack's mom said. "You're room is upstairs, and the first door to the left."

"Thank you for letting us stay for a while," my mom said.

"It's my pleasure," Jack's mom said, in a little annoyed tone. "Kenny and Kyle can stay in Jack's room, and you'll need to figure out where Ike's staying."

"Could he possibly also stay in Jac-" my dad started.

"Not in Jack's room, Lucas's, or mine and Walter's," she stated. She let us in, and I saw Jack's younger brother, Lucas, watching TV. Jack was sitting next to him.

"Airpanes!" he shouted, as he pointed to the TV.

"That's right, there's Airplanes on the TV," Jack said.

"They're going get da job done!" his little brother said.

"They always do," Jack said, not annoyed at all. I was surprised he wasn't, cause sometimes he couldn't concentrate on something for ten seconds.

"Wook! It's Kye and Ike!" Lucas said, pointing at us.

"Uh huh," Jack said. "How about we go back to your room? It's time for your nap."

"But we've only been watching the Airpanes for a little bit!" Lucas complained.

"But you need to sleep," Jack said, picking his younger brother up. Lucas was about 3. Jack walked up the stairs with his brother in his hands.

"Bye Kye and Ike!" Lucas said, waving to us over Jack's shoulder. I waved.

"We're going to go into our room," my mom said, as she lead my dad upstairs.

4 hours later...

I had everything stored in a corner in Jack's room, we had dinner, and I was now laying on a mattress in Jack's room. Kenny was next to me, as Jack's bed could only fit himself, and his pug, who was curled up next to him. Just like Sparky would be like at Stan's house. I sighed, as my eyes drifted asleep.

**WHOOW! 3,000 words! You all earned it! Also, Lucas's text will be spelled badly, because he can't form his words that well, cause he's a toddler. DUH. So, that's all I needed to say! Sorry for this chapter being late! I'm almost done with one of my other stories, so we'll be able to have this one updated more regularly. So, with all that said, please R&R, and I'll see you all next time! :D**

**Jack**


End file.
